Compras Civil
by Tianx
Summary: Invitado por ayame que pasara cuando las cosas sepongan calientes


"¡Oh, yo quiero este vestido!"

Tenía los ojos como dardos en todas partes, en busca de algo que le gustaba en el estante de la ropa delante de ella.

"Tal vez éste!"

Violada por su vez en una luna azul descanso del trabajo, ella se deslizó tres vestidos desagradables a la izquierda la selección de un azul. Inconscientemente, sus ojos color chocolate aterrizaron en un vestido de verano de color amarillo que se escondió detrás de la ropa azul. Su grito fue mezclada con placer.

"No, yo voy a elegir este lugar."

Hubo un suspiro detrás de ella, "Sólo tiene que elegir uno ya."

La adopción de una mirada de frustración, se enfrentó a la fuente de la voz. Sus ojos color chocolate conectados con un par de los azules. "¿Cómo puedes estar de mal humor?"

"Bueno, perdón! No encuentro esto divertido en absoluto." Hizo un gesto hacia la rejilla sin fin de ropa que les rodea. Mercancía Femenino cegado los sentidos. Incluso los altavoces montados en la pared tocando canciones suaves, proyectan un ambiente femenino. Virilidad no existía en un lugar como este.

Sus mejillas se hincharon en respuesta, "Vamos, tienes que hacerlo! Me prometiste."

Su espíritu quejumbroso desinfla al oír la verdad escapa labios glosados de Ayame. Fue ayer, en un hermoso día de verano, que está de acuerdo en unirse a la morena en su día libre. No podía rechazar la invitación, no cuando ella usó sus ojos como arma de guerra psicológica.

Naruto aparece oficialmente como una de los mejores en su _gente peligrosa_ lista.

"Sí, me prometí que iba a ir de compras con usted," Él aceptó su derrota. "Sin embargo, yo no creo que tomaría tanto tiempo para que usted encuentre un vestido."

"Es mi estilo, lo que hace que las cosas que compro son atractivos y no caro." Fue a través de la rejilla de nuevo, de doble comprobación para ver que ningún vestido fue ignorada. "Me gusta ser dinero eficiente."

Naruto frunció el ceño, "lo hago también! Y todavía me ahorro tiempo para más actividades para el día."

"Naruto esos monos naranjas que tenía no eran atractivas." El rubio hizo una mueca, que afectó profundamente. El hecho de que ni siquiera él cara se intensificó el golpe.

"Hey! Yo miro fresca en esos!" Naruto defendió su traje naranja. "No me has visto en una pelea, así que no tienes derecho a la Tesis de la naranja!"

Esta vez, Ayame hizo contacto visual, "Ahh, pero lo hice! Mis padres y yo estábamos allí para ver el partido contra Hyuuga-sama." Por supuesto que estaban allí. Años de invertir en el niño, asegurando Naruto no quería andar en el camino equivocado, la familia Ichiraku tuvo que ser testigo de su progreso.

"Sin embargo, no pasa nada. Sus ojos quitarle toda la atención," La morena lo tranquilizó, su atención se centró en el estante de ropa una vez más.

El rubio se sonrojó fuertemente. Avergonzado como estaba, no tenía ni idea de que vio a su examen chuunin. Que ella vio a su partido. Ya para terminar su parte de la discusión con un elogio era demasiado.

¿Desde cuándo era ella como esta?

Sin embargo, el rubio no le importaba lo fácil que era. Todavía le dio la bienvenida con gusto. Su escaso interés y la atracción del asistente ramen chef estaba todavía allí.Existentes en lo profundo de su corazón desde la infancia cuando las niñas apenas miró a su dirección. Su corazón palpitante caótica era un testimonio de ello.

Cuando el rubio escuchó un resoplido de fastidio escapó de ella, Naruto sabía que era hora de pasar a una rejilla diferente. Suspiró audiblemente.

Con el vestido de verano de color amarillo en la mano, ella decidió buscar más ropa en otro lugar. Ella hizo un gesto para que la siguiera Naruto: "Venid, por aquí."

Naruto estaba justo detrás de Ayame ya emigraron a través de la tienda. El rubio sintió varios ojos que viene de las clientas y empleados. _Man_ , se dijo, _deben pensar que soy un bicho raro. Mi vida como un ninja respetable ha terminado!_

Su grado de confort descendió al pensar en ser comparado con el famoso súper pervertido de Konoha. Él tenía muchas aspectos de Jiraiya, pero no pudo tomarla cuando sus acciones en paralelo el sabio sapo, especialmente cuando Sakura y Tsunade tienen que informarle constantemente.

Pasaron junto a la cajera: "No hemos terminado?"

"Todavía quiero mirar a su alrededor", respondió ella con una sonrisa. Emoción rodó de ella.

"¿Por qué? ¿No sólo vienen aquí a comprar un vestido para el verano?"

"En serio, Naruto, es necesario aprender a tolerar una dama."

"Esto es muy preocupante", que se puso en los zapatos de Shikamaru. "Así que, ¿dónde planea tomar yo?"

A pesar de que estaba irritado por gemidos de su compañera, ella mantuvo su sonrisa.

"Ya lo verás."

De alguna manera, no le gustaba dónde iba. Desde el inicio de la jornada, Ayame había sido bastante sospechoso. Todas las tiendas que he estado en, hizo comentarios que se burlaban de él que no tiene fin. Y, cuando se detuvieron a comer en una cafetería, que se resistía a pensar que se trataba de una fecha. Naruto abrió los ojos como algo en su sistema de clic.

Tal vez se trataba de una fecha desde el principio! Quizás el chef ramen utiliza esto como un gesto de sus sentimientos hacia él. No podía nombrar cualquier chica que lo invitó a ir de compras con ella. Ni siquiera Hinata, quien se había interesado en él por un buen rato, le invitó a salir!

Espera ... eso no estaba bien. Cuando la morena cuestionó al respecto ayer, no podía recordar las palabras que significaban ese tipo de motivo. Sus palabras fueron dichas como a un amigo y mezclada con intenciones honestas.

Hombre, ¿qué estaba pensando?

Sin embargo, contó posible esos pensamientos cuando vio a su destino. El sudor cubría la palma de las manos de Naruto cuando llegaron a la sección de ropa interior.

Tenía que preguntar, "Uhhm, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?"

"¿Qué piensa usted? Necesito nuevos sujetadores y las bragas". Ella dijo rotundamente.

"No podría hacer eso en otro momento o con otro amigo? Preferiblemente, una chica." Nerviosismo fue hallada en sus palabras. En realidad no quería que la gente pensara que era un pervertido.

"¿De qué sirve eso? Hoy es mi único día libre." Su búsqueda de la ropa interior linda comenzó, "Y, pensé tipos como la observación de estas cosas."

"Yo", se quejó Naruto. No podía creer que ella le hizo decir esas palabras. La aceptación de la perversidad fue el primer paso a seguir a su maestro sabio.

Ayame cambió su atención a Naruto y ahuecó sus mejillas, tres brazalete de oro tintineaban mientras el rubio trató de romper su agarre. "Entonces, mirar y sonreír!"

Cuando regresó a su comercial, Naruto cuidó su dolorida mejilla izquierda. Sin que su compañero, las risitas que han pasado por sus labios mientras soltaba alivió el dolor.

El legado de Yondaime observó el chef ramen morena con la concentración. Tuvo que ser veraz; lejos, muy lejos de ese equipo de trabajo Ayame se veía muy bien. Estaba equipado con un top gris, de manga corta con un diseño único para mostrar los hombros. Coincidencia de su parte superior con un corto que reveló una cantidad generosa de las piernas, la morena adornaba su look con un par de sandalias negras piedras preciosas. Un collar largo rubí y pendientes a juego terminaron su apariencia.

Se interrumpió la conexión óptica cuando sintió la mirada de vez en cuando. Él no quiere ser sorprendido robando una mirada a ella. Afortunadamente, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, nunca lo hizo. Hah! Naruto quería dar las gracias a su maestro por sus enseñanzas. Después de su formación de tres años con la _gama sennin_ , siendo discreta se convirtió en el fuerte de Naruto.

Ayame terminado su exploración en el tercer estante de la ropa interior. Cogió un caramelo plaid sujetador de encaje con las bragas a juego, "¿Qué piensas de esto?"

"¿En serio me lo preguntas?" Ella asintió con la cabeza: "Está bien, se ve bien."

Ella bajó la ropa interior, "bueno?"

"¿Qué quieres que diga?"

"Bien, bien. Dios ..." Ella se puso de nuevo. Elegir otro, la morena muestra un sujetador de encaje color carmesí con las bragas a juego. "Opiniones"?

Naruto no podía creer que lo pondría en el lugar como este. Él ya estaba gravemente sonrojado, añadiendo el hecho de que algunos clientes oyeron ellos sólo empeoran la situación. La rubia tímidamente se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabello. Un procedimiento que cometió miles de veces cada vez que se sentía incómodo o , él habló, "Te ves muy bien en eso ..."

Naruto notó una sonrisa maliciosa formada en la cara de la morena. "¿Me estás desnuda en su mente, Naruto?"

La rubia está rubor alcanzó un nuevo grado. Maldita su incapacidad para pensar antes de hablar! Y, maldita sea su capacidad para evocar los comentarios burlones!

Una vez más, Ayame lo colocó de nuevo en el rack. El asistente ramen cocinero sonrió mientras ella hizo un gesto hacia el tanga negro que se aisló de las demás prendas de vestir. "¿Qué pasa con eso?"

Los ojos de Naruto se hicieron más grandes.

"Es broma!" Ella sacó la lengua mientras iba de regreso a su caza.

La última Uzumaki suspiró profundamente. La acción de hacer lo que sentía vació todo su malestar. ¿Era realmente cómo las mujeres actuaban cuando invitan amigos hombres a darse juntos? Es esto lo que Neji sintió cuando Tenten lo arrastró a un sinnúmero de tiendas? Si es así, Naruto realmente necesitaba algunos consejos del genio Hyuuga.

El rubio sintió un tirón en el codo izquierdo. Se quedó mirando la fuente. Ayame estaba señalando a los probadores, "¡Vamos! Quiero probar esto."

Hubo un sostén amarillo a juego con las bragas en la mano.

"Bueno, creo que voy a esperar aquí." Internamente, Ayame le rogó que no lo dejara.

"Hay un banco justo al lado de la sala de montaje, puede sentarse allí si quieres. Yo no quiero dejarte aquí sola." Dang, Naruto no sabía que era un lector de la mente.

Los probadores estaban en la parte trasera de la tienda. En lugar de puertas de panel, los sólidos blancos fueron colocados para bloquear las miradas indiscretas de los hombres sucios. Naruto estaba sentado en un banco de madera que estaba montado en la pared, y Ayame ocupó la sala de montaje más cercano.

Pasaron unos minutos mientras esperaba pacientemente, tamborileando sobre las rodillas. Naruto adoptó una expresión de aburrimiento. ¿Cuánto tiempo se va a tomar? Fue sólo un par de segundos más, cuando un gruñido progresivamente a través de las paredes de la sala de montaje.

"Ayame, ¿estás bien?" Expresó su preocupación.

El silencio que vivió durante cuatro segundos antes de que ella respondió: "Sí, estoy comprobando lo tomé."

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando se imaginó a Ayame en el vestido de verano de color amarillo que ella eligió. "¿Te parece bien?"

Sin embargo, cuatro segundos más antes de que ella respondió. El rubio estaba empezando a sentir como si no hubiera hecho esa pregunta.

"¿Quieres venir y echar un vistazo por ti mismo?"

"Claro," Naruto quería ver ese vestido para ella. Se acercó a la sala de montaje. Un chasquido indica puerta abierta. El rubio entró.

"Tada!" Ella se dio la vuelta para ofrecer una visión de 360 grados. Ella fue equipado en su ropa interior.

La sangre manaba de forma masiva y continua de su nariz, "¿Qué demonios?"

Ella puso sus manos en las caderas. Ella hizo un gesto al vestido de verano que colgaba en la pared: "¡Oh, vamos! ¿De verdad crees que me estaba poniendo en ese vestido?"

"Pensé que estaba tratando a todo el equipo!"

"Yo soy. Estoy comprobando mi mismo en estos adorables _cosas_ . "

Naruto se dio la vuelta para salir de la sala de montaje, "Me iré ahora ..." Se había creado suficiente daño entre ellos.

"Espera," sus palabras lo arraigadas. "Quiero saber su opinión."

El rubio se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Ojos Azure conectados con los de color chocolate. "¿Por qué? ¿Tienes un novio para impresionar o algo así?"

Ella rompió el contacto visual mientras cruzaba sus brazos, presionando sobre su ajedrez. Sus pechos se proyectan amenazadoramente. Como si la morena ha hecho lo suficiente para revelarse a él, su actual postura se encontraba en un nivel completamente diferente. Necesitaba encontrar tapones para la nariz, rápido!

"Yo sólo quería saber los pensamientos de un hombre."

Sus labios se hizo un puchero mientras se negaba a mirar a la rubia. Ayame adornaba su expresión con un rubor.

Naruto sabía que la expresión también. Valor en libros abundancia de experiencia en todo el Hyuuga princesa se aseguró de ello. Voluntariamente, se quedó con la esperanza de complacer a la diosa de la toma de ramen. Cerró la puerta.

Ayame se animó, "Goody! Así que, ¿qué te parece?"

Se dio la gracia y Naruto bebió sus observaciones rápido. El sujetador de encaje amarillo abrazó sus pechos perfectamente; levantó generosamente para ofrecer una vista fantástica. Las prendas inferiores a juego también sirvieron su propósito maravillosamente. Ya sea que declaró o no, Ayame era realmente una chica hermosa. "Te ves increíble, Ayame."

En respuesta, se levantó un signo de la paz. Sus pulseras temblaban mientras lo hacía, "Sabía que ibas a decir eso!"

El rubio suspiró profundamente. Manera de tomar en sus elogios.

"Creo que las bragas son muy apretados sin embargo."

Naruto miró atrás. Sus pupilas hábiles marcados posibles manchas. No encontró ninguno. "Yo no lo creo. Parece que se hicieron especialmente para usted."

Damn. Estaba empezando a perder el control sobre sus palabras.

Ella levantó su trasero ligeramente, proporcionando una mejor visión para el rubio indicar cualquier otro aviso que hizo. "¿Eso crees?" Su dedo índice izquierdo se presiona sobre la barbilla.

Se sonrojó, pero asintió con la cabeza, no obstante.

Naruto se sentó en un taburete en la esquina derecha de la sala. No era cómodo, pero se las arregló para aliviar su nerviosismo. Observó Ayame mientras observaba a sí misma en el espejo grande a su derecha.

" _Te ves increíble, Ayame. "_

La rubia dejó caer la cabeza. ¿En qué pensaba? Sus sentimientos casi resbalaron. Teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza de Ayame, que debe de haber actuado como un idiota con ella. Como todas las mujeres con las que había llegado a conocer. ¿Cómo cojo.

Pero, en algún lugar muy dentro de él, que quería cambiar todo eso. Toda su ignorancia hacia los sentimientos de una doncella. Toda su ignorancia hacia la suya.

Y, aquí, era su oportunidad para demostrar precisamente eso! Sus ojos se abrieron más allá de los límites. Él se declaró un tonto si no aprovechara esta oportunidad ahora mismo! Un tonto de su vida. Él no quería eso, todos sus amigos ya le llama un idiota por no darse cuenta de Hinata todos estos años. Naruto no quería cometer el mismo error otra vez.

Él no lo permitiría.

Naruto se levantó y comenzó a marchar hacia la morena. Los engranajes de sus miembros llegaron a la vida por el poder de los instintos. Él estaba preparado para lo que iba a hacer. Naruto estaba completamente consciente de sus actos.

Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era **no** ponerse en los zapatos de Jiraiya. Constantemente, vio el resultado del botín de Jiraiya. Y el rubio quería un día en el que él estaba libre de huellas de manos rojas marcadas sobre el rostro bigotudo.

Accidentalmente agarre en su muñeca con dureza, giró en torno a Ayame. "Naruto?" Sin responder, rompió sus labios sobre los de ella.

Esta fue su manera de comunicar a todos sus sentimientos guardados por ella. Naruto esperaba que llegaría a ella.

Ellos rompieron el contacto, "Ayame ..." El rubio intentó sonar sus acciones, pero Ayame le adelantó.

"¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo", le preguntó con una sonrisa, con una proyección pura felicidad. Tuvo la audacia de actuar desorientado. "No lo creo."

Todavía sostenía la muñeca. Pero ahora, él la abrazó como si fuera frágil. "Yo no-"

"¿De verdad crees que yo dejaría que llegas a este punto sin necesidad de llevar los mismos sentimientos hacia ti?"

Naruto parpadeó una vez, era una pregunta con trampa? "No ...?"

Ayame lanzado una risita lindo, "Te amo Naruto. He tenido, desde hace años."

Sorpresa fue plasmada en su rostro, "¿En serio?"

Su diosa decisiones ramen asintió en respuesta. "Desde que mi padre trajo esa adorable niño a la tienda. Nunca dejé de cuidar de él y amarlo." El rubio sonrió. Este fue el mejor! Vacilante, se inclinó para plantar un beso una vez más. Esta vez, ella se encontró con él a mitad de camino.

Se abrazaron durante varios minutos. Se besaron durante varios minutos. Era el mayor de varios minutos de su vida. Esto era mejor que vencer a Pein y el ahorro de Konoha, trayendo de vuelta a su hermano Uchiha, o expresado con el título de ser el futuro séptimo Hokage.

Su cabeza bajó a su cuello donde plantó un pequeño beso suave. Un fuerte gemido escapó de sus labios al instante, un excelente gesto de placer. Naruto en silencio le dio las gracias por el cumplido indirecto.

Al colocar varios más besos en su carne, sus manos recorrían en su espalda; acariciando cada uno de los detalles llegó el. Se aseguró de que no se pierda nada.

Absorto por el calor de la comunicación física, acabó rompiendo Ayame contra la pared. Ella gimió ante su aspereza, "Lo siento."

"Está bien," ella capturó sus labios.

Él sintió que sus piernas envueltas alrededor de él para que felizmente mantuvo estable. "No me esperaba para que resulte así."

Ayame siguió demostrando su amor a través del contacto físico. Naruto no sabía por qué se sigue hablando. Distraídamente, Naruto exploró su boca con la lengua. Y para su felicidad, no le importaba. La pelea terminó con la lengua antes que faltaba el aire. Luego, se dirigieron de nuevo.

Momentos más tarde, algo asomó Ayame. Y Naruto rezó para que ella no se dio cuenta de nada. Más que nada, esperaba que ella había estado absorto por su actividad actual que no le presta atención a ello. Por desgracia, la morena hizo. Una risa suave que pasa a través de su boca era la confirmación que necesitaba.

"Mierda".

Ayame abrió los ojos, "¡Feliz, Naruto?"

"Lo siento", dijo, aunque su rubor era visible.

"¿Qué es lo que sientes? Usted es un hombre, ¿verdad? Termina lo que empezaste."

Eso lo hizo, dándole suficiente combustible para seguir adelante. Con su vigor recién descubierto, cerró la corta distancia entre la cara y le tomó la firme trasero. A corto gemido escapó de sus labios.

Naruto le hizo gracia en el interior. A ella le gustaba eso, ¿eh? Sin dudarlo, sus manos invadieron su ropa interior, carne sobre carne. Ya que ella no hizo nada para detener su toque, el rubio supone que estaba bien.

La tocó durante cinco minutos. Se sentía eterna.

Cuando la sensación de placer se convirtió en familiar para sus sistemas, Ayame decidió que era hora de pasar a mejores niveles. Procediendo a moler en su entrepierna, su emoción fue creciendo. Y Dang, lo que es un crecimiento que era!

No pudo obtener una respuesta a partir de ahora, pero Ayame estima que se sitúa en veintitrés centímetros. Eso fue más que suficiente para dar un golpe enorme. A medida que los pensamientos le alcanzaron, se humedeció los labios ligeramente glosados en la anticipación.

Naruto sin cerrar un poco la boca, pensó Ayame estaba pidiendo una entrada cuando su lengua tocó dos de sus labios. Pero, cuando su lengua se retiró, la vergüenza se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Camino a estropear, se dijo.

Al menos Ayame no se dio cuenta de su error.

La diosa ramen desató los dedos y se los llevó a su chaqueta de color naranja y negro. "Esto es injusto." Ella bajó la parte superior, arrojándolos a un lado. "Así que mucho mejor" Admiraba su cuerpo cincelado.

Su formación en los últimos años se había producido grandes resultados.

Manos de Naruto se desplazan a su sostén. Él hacía señas para ella para eliminarla. Pero, siendo inocente como siempre lo ha sido, esperó a que su , no pasó mucho tiempo. Un segundo después de su visto bueno, se elimina la parte de arriba la ropa interior.

Naturalmente, Ayame le envió una expresión nerviosa. No era su primera vez en esto, pero ella todavía no se acostumbra a la sensación de estar expuesto. Algo sobre que envió ondas por su espalda.

Con la mano derecha, tomó su pecho derecho primero. Fue un toque de experimentación, ya que no estaba familiarizado con este tipo de contacto. Se sentía bien, tal como lo predijo a ser. La ola de vulnerabilidad enciende al entrar en conexión. Naruto agregó tres más suave aprieta hasta que se sintió satisfecho.

A continuación, se trasladó a la izquierda. Viendo la misma atención que su pecho derecho se puso a trabajar. Esta vez sabía lo áspero que tenía que ser. Firmemente captar su teta izquierda, se quejó: "No, no demasiado ..."

Allí, misión cumplida. Encontró a su límite.

Naruto la cogió con las dos manos en esta ocasión. Prensa, tirar, lanzamiento, y repetir. Ayame levantó la cabeza en éxtasis puro. El rubio fue implacable en su trabajo, las marcas de un gran amante en el proceso. Sus remolcadores hicieron más fácil para ella llegar a su clímax. Ugh, él era tan bueno en esto! Sus bragas ya estaban empapadas. Y ni siquiera se aplica combinaciones lengua.

Otra atracción se hizo, otro gemido siguió.

Mientras el rubio se centró todas sus intenciones a sus pechos, sus manos flotaban por su cuerpo para llegar al destino que desee. Caer en sus pantalones de color naranja y negro, que se apoderó de su anatomía. Oyó un gemido al instante. Sus manos exploraron la longitud de su pene.

Yank.

El fuerte tirón martilló el rubio más allá de la comprensión. Esta fue una sensación única de experimentar. Era completamente extraño para él. Sólo un tirón tenía el poder para hundir Naruto en un mar de placer. Vivió en su sistema durante bastante tiempo antes de desaparecer lentamente. No le gustaba perder esa sensación intensa.

Su respiración profunda cumplió su corazón palpitante salvajemente.

Ella tiró de nuevo, esta vez la disminución de la fuerza de su agarre para que sus dedos se deslizaban sobre su piel. Naruto se amplió el tamaño de su boca como un gemido audible pasado por su garganta. Maldita sea, maldita sea, Ayame era tan bueno en esto!

Abandonando sus pechos, brazos de Naruto en círculos alrededor de su marco; acercándola más. La velocidad de sus remolcadores aumentó, catapultando el rubio pasó su límite. Lo sabía. Ella lo sabía. Sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

Ayame le tiró más rápido. Anticipación emocionada la agarró. Quería que esto termine con y se mueven hacia las cosas mejor. Como ella tiró, su agarre se aflojó lentamente de nuevo. Quería presentarle a la fuerza de toque delicado. Mientras sus dedos corrían por su longitud, su mano retorcida también.

Una pequeña parte de sus contenidos se filtró. Eso trajo una sonrisa victoriosa en los labios. Finalmente, fueron llegando a alguna parte.

Sin embargo, ella decidió parar. Una acción que enyesa una mirada de decepción importante, "¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué paraste."

Ayame tardó un segundo en responder. Tenía que pensar en esto, "Espera, quiero probar algo."

"Como?"

"Sólo sígueme", la morena cambió de posición, con la espalda apretada contra Naruto. Se quedó quieto, esperando pacientemente a que continuara.

Con las bragas bajados, se sujeta la varilla endurecida de Naruto entre sus muslos tonificados. El tamaño de su pene era todavía lo suficientemente decente para comprender plenamente con la mano. Ayame continuó para complacer a su amante. Utilizando sus habilidades completas, que cubrió su cuerpo con su saliva. Usando su parte, la morena barrieron su líquido para cubrir todo de él. Mientras sus dedos suavemente frotan su piel, su agarre se apretó lentamente con cada superficie cubierta.

Ella aceleró bruscamente. Cada sacudida fue más rápido que el otro, se aseguró.

"Ugh," esto era mucho mejor que sus anteriores intentos de hacer lo cum. "Eres bueno."

Tres aumentando lentamente remolcadores eran todo lo que tenía que hacer antes de llegar a su punto culminante. "Sigue adelante," Naruto exigió que la presión comenzó a reunirse en la ingle. En respuesta, se puso dos veces más en el mismo estilo. El último empujón lo tomaron. Comenzando fuerte en su agarre, sus dedos aligerado mientras se deslizaban por su carne. Era diferente que la otra tira. Y la ausencia de repetición dio lugar a su puesta en libertad.

Llegó tan poderoso como un géiser. Toma su semen en la pared sala de montaje, una sensación dichosa talló el borde de su sonrisa. Este fue el mejor. Era una bestia.

Sin embargo, él todavía estaba rígido como siempre. Años de intromisión física del Kyuubi le habían regalado una cantidad abundante de energía. Maravillosos dedos de Ayame no lo hicieron todavía.

"Ah! Sigue siendo activo", ella movió su pene. Naruto se estremeció al ligero escozor.

"Dame un momento. Me desharé de ella." Trató de escapar de sus manos, pero ella no permitió que eso.

"Sabes, no me dio la misma cantidad de placer ..."

"¡Lo siento! Es sólo que ... era camiseta"

Comprendió que él puso su disfrute antes de ella. Ella sólo estaba bromeando, era su primera vez. Sus expectativas eran bajas. Ayame torció la cabeza para capturar sus labios, "Lo sé."

Ella soltó su pene y se acercó a la repisa. Aferrarse a la orilla de la banqueta, se inclinó mientras cambiaba la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Lust estaba presente cuando él miró fijamente a los pools marrones. "Ven acá, y lo vamos a llamar incluso".

Naruto se sorprendió. Quería que la penetración? Bueno, él llegó muy lejos ya. "Muy bien," dijo, poniéndose a su entrada. Antes de que pudiera continuar, sin embargo, necesitaba una respuesta. "¿Estás segura de esto?"

"Sí".

Luego, comenzó su delicioso viaje en ella con un empuje lento. Jiraiya le advirtió que aliviar a sí mismo en la primera entrada, ya que, como hombre, tenía que tener en cuenta el dolor que el pedido de la mujer y admirar la sensación celestial que trajo al hombre. Él gimió al sentir su calor. Él todavía mantiene el mismo ritmo hasta llegar a su límite. Correderas para salir de ella sentía lo mismo, si no mejor, que empuja, él observó.

Nunca supo que se sentía tan bien! Nunca lo dudo palabras de Jiraiya nunca más!

"Ah, mierda!" Metió en su interior, sus paredes que le dieron misma acogida que antes. Una pequeña presión comenzó a reunirse en sus sistemas.

Ayame permitió que unos pocos gemidos de placer cuando él sacudió su mundo. Envuelto en sus deseos, esta fue la mejor sensación que jamás sintió en meses. "¡Más rápido!" Su súplica apenas llegó a sus oídos. Envuelto en abundante satisfacción, que no podía reunir la fuerza suficiente para crear una demanda audible y completa.

Después de que ella se acostumbró a su tamaño, que recibió emociones sin escalas desde sus embestidas. Cada movimiento que él creó en su interior la llevó a la una de sus zambullidas, se quedó encerrado en ella durante unos segundos antes de volver a caer hacia fuera. Se espera que esta variación sería satisfacerla.

"Fuuuuck! Más ..." Se cumplió con sus necesidades.

Aceleró, sumergiéndose en ella con tal fuerza que cuando su entrepierna chocó contra su trasero se produce un sonido. Era suave al principio, pero a medida que su fuerza sincronizada con el ritmo del ruido de pronto empezó a crecer.

"Oh, Dios mío!" La observó mientras negaba con la ruptura. Inclinándose hacia delante, cogió su pecho derecho. Utilizando todo lo aprendido hoy, su satisfacción expandido.

"Si ... ahí ... ahí mismo," Ayame apretó los dientes mientras se cepillaba el pelo hacia atrás a la posición. Si Naruto siguió adelante con su velocidad, su liberación no tomaría mucho tiempo. Ella puso su mano izquierda en la parte superior de su trasero y se estiró de nuevo para aumentar la sensación de ambos.

Para ellos, la presión continuó construyendo en sus sistemas. Habían sufrido bastante. La recompensa de su actividad se acerca rápidamente. Y ambos lo sabían. Sin ni siquiera de una palabra el uno al otro, Naruto sabía que tenía que llegar a una mayor velocidad para acabar. En el fondo de su mente, ella quería que él.

Agarrando su cintura con más fuerza esta vez, él metió la mano en su rudeza. Explorando todo su vagina tenía que ofrecer, se quedó dentro de ella más de lo habitual. Este sería su último empuje del día. Él se retiró a mitad de camino a través antes de intenso empuje de nuevo.

"¡Ah, Naruto-kun," Naruto escuchó el título honorífico detrás de su nombre. Él fuerza grabado en sus recuerdos. "Ya casi estamos." Él controló hábilmente su velocidad: lento, rápido, lento, lento, rápido, lento, entonces su velocidad aumentó rápidamente una vez más.

Entonces, como él esperaba, ella lanzó su jugo mientras su coño se tragó su anatomía.

"Mierda, estoy gon-"

"No lo hagas!" Ella gritó al instante, sin el pleno control de sus acciones. "No lo hagan por dentro."

Con determinación loco, se trasladó con su velocidad más rápida. El gatillo estaba a punto de ser tirado. Casi había llegado! No pudo contener por más tiempo. El pelo en la espalda y los brazos sin prisa se levantó. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y soltó un largo gemido.

Él se retiró en el último segundo y derramó su contenido por toda la espalda. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

* * *

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando regresaron a la casa Ichiraku. Después de Ayame compró el vestido y la ropa interior a juego, que decidimos cenar en el favorito de parrilla de la barbacoa de Chouji. Cómicamente suficiente, encontraron el Akimichi sentado en el mostrador de vaciar el restaurante de sus suministros.

Sin embargo, Naruto aún no podía borrar la mirada firme de la caja como su amante morena pagado por sus cosas.

Ayame cerró la distancia entre ellos y lo encerró en un beso de despedida. Momentos después, se separaron para dirigirse a la puerta principal.

Una mano la detuvo.

"Así que, cuando es su próximo día de descanso?"

Una pequeña sonrisa fue plasmada en su cara mientras ella entrelazó sus dedos: "Eso es una sorpresa."

* * *

**A / N:** Yo! Así, que me haga saber lo que ustedes piensan? Quiero asegurarme de que la próxima vez que escribo algo como esto, que va a mejorar. Por favor y gracias! ^ ^


End file.
